¡Eras tú!
by ValSmile
Summary: [U/A][Versión Sakura] Al terminar la preparatoria, Shaoran regresa a su ciudad natal y Sakura prospera en la pacífica Tomoeda. Tiempo después, a sus 29 años, un suceso en particular y una noticia los vuelve a juntar. Fic en colaboración con Cerezo01
1. Chapter 1

**CCS y sus personajes son obra de CLAMP y esta historia es por mera diversión.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Si hay algo que aprendí apunta de porrazos y golpes, es que detesto la impuntualidad de la gente. Muchos podrían burlarse de mí por decir algo como eso, lo sé, incluso yo misma me sorprendo, porque cuando era más pequeña, específicamente cuando iba a la escuela y luego a la universidad, siempre, pero créanme que siempre fue una batalla el tener que llegar a la hora.

Todo cambió cuando comencé a trabajar en el estudio de **fotografía** _Heaven's Studio_.

Esto del amor a la carrera la adquirí gracias a mi buena y gran amiga ―y prima― Tomoyo Daidouji. Ella siempre tuvo una seria obsesión conmigo en hacerme modelar sus diseños y a la vez grabarme o sacarme fotos con susodichos trajes. La verdad, es que pensaba que era una locura, pero una vez que veía el resultado final plasmada en una imagen, encontraba que todo era demasiado hermoso. Como explicarle a la gente lo que una fotografía o el ojo de una persona podía captar de otra, resaltando no solo la belleza de la persona, sino que va más allá de eso, en captar un momento específico: tristeza, alegría, enojo… explicar qué es para mí la fotografía sería una larga charla de todo un día quizás.

Después de todo, mi prima sí se convirtió en Diseñadora de Moda y gracias a ella es que yo me fui por el camino ya antes mencionado.

―Bien, estamos listos con la sesión ―le dije a la mujer mientras miraba una vez más las últimas fotografías sacadas en la cámara―. Los detalles los puedes ver después con la encargada.

―Muchas gracias ―dijo ella y yo sonreí.

―La sesión quedó preciosa. Te va a encantar.

Coloqué la correa de la cámara por mi hombro y salí de la habitación para caminar hasta el cuarto de la sesión de los diseñadores, donde descargaría las fotos en los _mac_ para luego proceder a mostrárselas a la clienta y que ella, con mi ayuda o la de una asistente capacitada, eligiera las mejores para el álbum. Esa era la rutina que siempre se hacía con los clientes.

Al cabo de unos minutos, miraba el reloj con ansias porque ya quedaba poco para poder retirarme a mi casa, aunque ya de por si salía más tarde de lo normal. Y en realidad no había mucho que hacer, quizás ponerme al día con la serie de _Netflix_ que he estado viendo últimamente, o tal vez me pondría a jugar un rato por el computador. Eran mis métodos para despejarme de la realidad.

Suelo ser una persona bastante nerd y no me avergüenza reconocerlo a esta edad, aunque tampoco rayo en la exageración, pero estas cosas me gustan y me hacen tener momentos felices conmigo misma.

De un momento a otro, me percato de que mi jefa se acerca hasta mi persona, e intuyo que algo va a suceder, porque veo en su rostro una cara de algo así como ¿súplica? Y sé precisamente qué es lo que significa, pero trato de hacerme la desentendida, sólo por jugar un poco.

―¡Sakura! ―me habló la mujer―. Hay una pareja que tenía sesión programada para hoy. Y… ¿Adivina qué?

Lo supuse, porque ambas revoleamos los ojos para decir sin duda:

―Viene atrasada ―dijimos al unísono.

―¿Puedes quedarte más tarde? ―me preguntó con algo de incomodidad. Sabía que a ella a veces no le convenía pagar horas extras a sus trabajadores, porque la responsabilidad de cada uno era cumplir las horas estipuladas en el contrato de trabajo. Además, por mucho amor que le tengas a tu empleo, a nadie le gusta pasar más tiempo trabajando de lo que es debido. Pero si aceptaba, podía llegar a un acuerdo y podría entrar más tarde un día en que no tuvieran clientes asignados para fotografiar, porque, no lo mencioné antes, pero somos cuatro personas encargadas de eso. Yo llevo un poco más de dos años trabajando con Satsuki Neiko, la mujer que me miraba esperando una respuesta para lo propuesto.

Observé el reloj de mi celular, eran pasadas las 19:30 y se supone que a las 20:00 yo me retiro.

―Está bien ―dije con algo de pesar.

Ella me sonrió y me dio unos leves golpecitos en el hombro para animarme. Era una mujer bastante comprometida con su labor, además era buena persona y buena líder, por algo el estudio fotográfico ha salido adelante.

Decidí entonces caminar hasta la cocina con la intención de esperar que llegaran los clientes. Me preparé un café para poder despertar de todo, ya que el cansancio del día se estaba acumulando en mis hombros y mi espalda. Me estiré dentro de lo posible, desearía que mis huesos sonaran y así sentirme menos estresada. Aunque un masaje de pies a cabeza no me vendría nada mal.

Al cabo de unos minutos después, los clientes habían llegado. Se trataba de una pareja de recién casados que esperaban a su primera hija. Ella con seis meses de embarazo. A pesar de todo, me encantaba fotografiarlas. Las mujeres embarazadas poseen una belleza extraordinaria. La sonrisa que ellas irradian al momento del _flash_ siempre suelen ser demasiado natural.

Subimos al segundo piso del lugar y me asignaron a Maaya, una chica encargada de prestar ayuda a los padres, quien tenía todo preparado en el lugar: las telas para vestir a la mujer, las flores que adornarían su cabello y sus alrededores, los fondos de paisajes que iban variando según la pose y la toma que solíamos hacer, las luces para darle un juego especial a la madre. Además de eso, la habitación continua también estaba lista, que era la contraparte de esta, ya que poseía un fondo de color negro, por lo que cual se mostraba otro tipo de fotos.

Al terminar la sesión fotográfica, ya eran alrededor de las 21:30 de la noche, tuvimos que seguir el proceso de mostrar las fotos a la pareja, o de lo contrario podrían venir al día siguiente en el horario que más le acomodaban para seleccionar las fotos para el álbum. Ellos quisieron aprovechar el momento, así que nos dirigimos a la sala con una gran pantalla led y conecté la cámara a esta para así poder mostrar las fotos y hacer la selección según lo que la pareja escogiera y las que yo misma les iba sugiriendo.

Ya me sentía cansada, mi cuerpo no daba más. Además a eso le sumo que estoy muerta de hambre y sueño.

Me retiré de allí a eso de las 23 horas. Hubiera sido maravilloso que la semana acabase hoy, pero aún quedaban dos días más para el fin de semana y yo sentía que no daba más. Estaba agotada y lo que más deseaba en este momento era una ducha caliente y mi cama. Mañana llegaría un poco más tarde, ya lo había hablado con Satsuki, por lo que no puso mayor problema. Era una de las ventajas de este tipo de trabajo y de tener la confianza con ella.

Alcancé a tomar el bus y me coloqué los audífonos y busqué una de las _playlist_ de _spotify_ para poder hacer más grato y llevadero el viaje hacia casa. Por lo menos tenía unos treinta minutos de recorrido, era la ventaja de trabajar casi al extremo de Tomoeda, pero por suerte, seguía siendo en mi ciudad natal.

He vivido acá durante mis veintinueve años. Y recién cumplidos hace unos días. Con Tomoyo celebramos junto con otros amigos en mi casa, donde he vivido siempre. Y aunque todos llevamos una vida ajetreada, ese momento fue especial, porque era una de las tantas tradiciones que nos habíamos impuesto todos, para no perder la comunicación con aquellos que son tus amigos de toda la vida.

Mientras tanto, estaba sentada en el bus, comencé a revisar mis redes sociales. Sí, también tengo una leve adicción a ellas, pero bueno, suele ser informativo y divertido y otras veces desesperante. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue una noticia en _facebook_ bastante comentada por mis contactos, sobre un artista proveniente de China, que quería expandir su trabajo hasta el país nipón. Cuando vi la foto de éste me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba. Era un connotado compositor y pianista chino, conocido por sus trabajos en varias películas. Y él, era mi antiguo compañero de escuela.

―Shaoran… ―susurré.

Cuando me di cuenta de donde estábamos, tenía que haber bajado en la parada anterior, por lo que me apresuré a pedirle al chofer que se detuviera y bajé, sin antes darle las gracias. Me sentía abochornada. Tener que caminar unas cuantas cuadras más por andar pendiente del teléfono celular y no del viaje.

Caminé rápidamente por las calles. La noche estaba fresca y un escalofrío me recorría la espalda. Aunque fuese plena primavera, las temperaturas seguían siendo muy cambiantes.

Releí una vez más la noticia de mi amigo. Hace muchos años que no sé nada de él, con suerte sólo nos saludamos para los cumpleaños y he visto una que otra foto por _facebook_ sobre su vida. Eso y unos cuantos _likes_ a algunas fotos.

―Mierda… ―maldije al tropezarme mientras caminaba sin fijarme por donde iba. Bufé, estaba haciendo este día demasiado tedioso de lo que ya era, por lo que seguí caminando un poco más para llegar hasta casa. De verdad que necesitaba pronto acostarme a dormir.

Las luces de la casa amarilla, que toda la vida me ha resguardado, estaban encendidas. Mi padre siempre solía hacer eso cuando yo no llegaba a casa y él estaba presente. Sonreí, siempre mi ánimo mejoraba al encontrarme con él, después de todo, era la única que seguía viviendo con él, ya que mi hermano mayor se fue a vivir junto a su pareja. Por eso mismo es que me costaba enormemente dejar aquella casa, porque en el fondo de mi corazón no quería dejar solo a mi padre.

Entré evitando hacer mucho ruido. Seguramente mi papá debe estar durmiendo, como se tiene que levantar temprano todos los días, no compatibilizábamos mucho los horarios. Caminé hacia la cocina para encontrar una nota escrita con su caligrafía.

―Hay pastel en el refrigerador, y la cena está en el microondas. Te quiere, Fujitaka ―leí en voz alta.

Fui directamente a comer aquello dulce que me esperaba. Así que me serví una taza de té y degusté el trozo de pastel de lúcuma.

Y aunque era tarde, decidí hablarle a Tomoyo, sobre lo que había leído hace unos minutos atrás.

«¿Viste la noticia de Li?»

Esperaba que estuviera conectada. Aunque conociéndola bien, Tomoyo solía ser pájaro nocturno. Trabajaba mejor de noche que de día con sus diseños.

 _«Por supuesto, pensé en escribirte para que lo leyeras. Me llevé una gran sorpresa con la noticia.»_

«¿Crees que se acuerde de nosotros?» Le envié a mi amiga.

Era cierto que con él tuvimos una muy bonita amistad cuando éramos niños. Pero crecimos, y él se fue a estudiar a China, a su ciudad natal; Hong Kong. Y la comunicación se hizo cada vez menos recurrente.

Di un par de bostezos que me dejaron con una pereza terrible. Ya era tarde, así que me apresuré en lavar lo que había utilizado, y subir hasta mi habitación. La ducha caliente la dejaría para cuando me levantara. Ahora solo necesitaba envolverme en mis sábanas y cerrar los ojos. Dormir, sólo quería dormir y ser feliz.

[…]

El sonido del despertador no sonó y para cuando abrí los ojos me percaté de que eran más de las 10 de la mañana. Di media vuelta en mi cama y traté de dormir los sagrados cinco minutos. Pero no me fue posible, porque tuve que levantarme con urgencia al baño. Agradecía eso, tener una buena digestión temprano, era la forma en que podía levantarme de una sola vez. Suena algo asqueroso, pero seamos sinceros, es algo ultra natural y hay personas que incluso envidian eso.

Y así fue como decidí meterme a la tina y darme una ducha caliente. El agua cubría mi cuerpo y se sentía exquisito. Mi mente comenzaba a divagar en ese entonces, era el lugar perfecto para cuando necesitaba tener mi mente en blanco o para pensar. Desde hace un tiempo hasta hoy me he sentido algo nostálgica. La verdad es que si bien tengo a mis amigos y me divierto con ellos, a veces me falta la compañía de ese ser especial. Y siendo sincera, es que veo a tanta gente de mi edad que ya está casada o formando familia, que verme aquí aun en casa con mi padre, no me deprime, pero sí me hace plantear que he llevado una vida bastante fácil. Y lo agradezco, pero quizás siento que necesito madurar. Las personas logran sobresalir cuando han pasado por circunstancias difíciles, y yo aún sigo en el regazo de mi papá. Pero, es que solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Mi padre sufrió la pérdida de mi madre cuando apenas tenía yo tres años de vida. La verdad es que quiero, pero a la vez no, salir volando de este nido.

Unas tontas lágrimas quieren salir, pero lo evito a toda costa, no quiero tener esa expresión en mi cara por lo que me dejo acariciar por el agua, que cubra mi rostro y moje mi cabello.

En el momento en que llego a mi habitación, veo que encima de mi cama está mi ropa tendida. La tenida especial del día. Una blusa holgada de color blanco, shorts de mezclilla, unas medias que cubren mis piernas. Todo eso acompañado con un cinturón negro que coloco sobre mi cintura y en la planta baja de la casa, están las zapatillas de lona que usaré. Y por lo que veo a través de la ventana, parece ser que habrá mucho sol hoy. Así que decido sacar los **anteojos** que mi hermano Touya, me regaló hace un tiempo. Eran muy bonitos y solía usarlos siempre.

Bajo las escalas a toda velocidad. Giro hacia la cocina y ya que mis desayunos y mis almuerzos se han vuelto algo desordenados, opto por consumir la cena que mi padre había dejado la noche anterior en el microondas. Era algo sencillo que me llenaría la panza: Pechuga de pollo frito con arroz blanco. Me preparo un poco de ensalada y un tazón de té y listo. Todo perfecto.

―Hija ¿Qué haces de pie tan temprano un día sábado?

Me sobresalté al escuchar a mi padre. ¿Qué día es hoy?

―Pero si hoy es jueves ―dije con la boca llena.

―Sakura, creo que aun sigues dormida ―comentó amablemente posando una mano en mi hombro y mostrándome su celular con el día y la hora.

Abrí mis ojos y sentí mi cara arder. ¿En serio estaba tan perdida en los días? Porque ayer juraba a todos los cielos que hoy era jueves y no sábado. ¡Bendita sea la equivocación entonces! Reí sintiéndome algo torpe, pero mi padre me regalaba su clásica sonrisa, que sólo me hace sentir querida. Así que se sentó a mi lado y desayunó conmigo.

Pensé en mandarle un mensaje a Tomoyo entonces, para que pudiésemos salir a dar un paseo o hacer algo en especial. Pero para mí torpeza, el celular estaba descargado.

―Hija, iré a hacer unas compras a Tokio ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Miré a mi papá, y le respondí que sí. Era una buena idea salir de Tomoeda y de paso, tener tiempo con él.

Subimos al vehículo, y no recuerdo en que momento me habré quedado dormida, porque de un segundo a otro ya me veía con él bajando de éste para comenzar a recorrer a pie las calles tan transitadas.

―Debo ir a la **librería** a comprar algunos materiales para la investigación en la Universidad.

―Dale, te acompaño ―dije sin más y lo seguí.

Era algo extraño todo esto. No sé cómo explicarlo. Tokio siempre me pareció una ciudad increíble, llena de vida y ahora lucía tan tranquila. Las personas caminaban con una calma digna de admirar. Reían, conversaban. Otros caminaban tomados de la mano bajo una sombrilla para cubrirse del sol. Y me pareció ver que un hombre con **camisa** ingresaba justo detrás de mi padre, por lo que decidí seguirlo rápidamente.

Al entrar a la **librería** , me saqué los **anteojos** para poder observar mejor el lugar y los coloqué sobre mi cabeza. El lugar olía bien y había unas cuantas personas disfrutando de la lectura y otros leyendo las contraportadas de los libros. Yo no me considero una persona muy adicta a la lectura, podría decirse que con suerte he leído los tres primeros tomos de _Harry Potter_ y leí las _50 sombras de Grey_ por mera curiosidad, aunque admito que me da vergüenza reconocerlo. He leído mejores historias en _fanfics_ cachondos que las de esa cosa.

Vi nuevamente al sujeto y me fijé que leía tranquilamente. Y siendo sincera debo reconocer que tengo un placer culpable con los hombres que usan camisas negras. Es que… se ven malditamente sexys y guapos. Éste me miró directamente, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos y eso ni siquiera me incomodó, sólo intenté no soltar una sonrisa jocosa que se formaba en mis labios. Pero fue él quien me dio una risa algo nerviosa, intuí y yo le respondí para no ser descortés. Luego de eso dejó el libro sobre el montón que estaba en la mesa, apiladas de forma ordenada y caminó hacia la sección de películas, porque obvio, en las librerías no sólo venden libros.

Lo seguí con la mirada pero con un par de pasos más, lo perdí de vista. Así que girando mi rostro hacia otro lado busqué a mi padre, pero no lo hallaba. Por eso mismo es que decidí caminar por todas las secciones del lugar, buscando algo entretenido que ver o leer mientras. Inconscientemente me dirigí a la sección de comics y busqué algún manga o historieta que pudiera llamar mi atención. Y nada.

El sujeto volvió a aparecer frente a mis ojos, con un par de libros en la mano. Se movió por todo el sector de la entrada de la librería con una soltura y elegancia que casi me hace suspirar. Ante esa idea, preferí tomar un comic para distraerme, y extrañamente sentía que él, por donde sea que caminara volteaba a verme de vez en cuando. Me percaté de eso porque nuevamente lo sorprendí mirándome disimuladamente. Era extraño que eso no me molestara, de hecho me parecía gracioso y casi familiar. Aun así no me atrevía a acercarme a él. Más que nada porque me estaba comenzando a dar vergüenza y no tenía tema para hablar con él. Los libros que el llevaba en la mano no se comparaban a los comics que yo encontraba más ameno para leer. Pero aun así me entretuve un rato leyendo a pesar de todo.

Mi padre no sé dónde se había metido, pero era comprensible cuando de esto se trataba, se perdía en la inmensidad de los conocimientos en los papeles y en las maravillas que allí podría encontrar, no por nada en la bodega de mi casa se encontraba su biblioteca personal. Solté un suspiro y de pronto voltee hacia mi derecha para percatarme que el sujeto se había puesto a mi lado.

Me quedé petrificada por su cercanía. Y fue inevitable pasear mi vista por toda su musculatura y como esa camisa se le veía exquisitamente bien. Debo dejar mis fetiches de lado cuando estoy en lugares concurridos.

―Milo Manara es un buen dibujante de comics eróticos ―dijo de pronto él.

Y eso era lo que yo estaba leyendo precisamente. Sentí que el libro quemaba, la idea era pasar lo más desapercibida posible, pero él me habló y mencionó al autor en cuestión que de verdad me dio mucha vergüenza. Y sí, lo reconozco, me encanta el dibujo de las escenas eróticas.

―Ah… sí. El dibujo siempre es muy estético. No cae en lo grotesco ―decidí seguirle el juego―. Antes siempre me gustó dibujar mucho. Y siempre me gustó dibujar la figura humana, sobre todo el de la mujer.

―Es que el cuerpo de la mujer es sencillamente hermoso ―dijo de manera suave.

Me sonrojé antes sus palabras y su voz tan cargada de sentimientos.

―Bueno, sí. Aunque existan muchos prejuicios. Sobre todo en nosotras mismas ―y ahí me comenzaba a salir la profesión―. Soy fotógrafa, veo eso todos los días. Como nos odiamos por tener unos kilos de más, un poco más de piel por aquí o por allá. Nos han envenenado la cabeza con la imagen perfecta.

―En la antigüedad, las mujeres más rellenitas eran consideradas hermosas. La imagen perfecta para un retrato ―agregó él a mis palabras.

―Marylin Monroe era una mujer hermosa, y no usaba _photoshop_ en su cuerpo ―siempre recordaba ese gran detalle de aquella preciosa mujer. Lo solían comentar mucho en el estudio de fotografía.

Él afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza y con la sonrisa impregnada en el rostro. Y así nos quedamos en silencio. Volví a tomar el comic para seguir hojeándolo. Probablemente me lo compraría, después de todo, era un placer culpable que acabo de compartir con un extraño. Y se sintió genial, porque en ningún momento sentí que se burlara de mi. Porque si hubiera sido mi hermano, seguramente ya me estaría molestando sobre mis «gustos raros» y que era una inmadura por estar viendo libros con dibujitos, como le decía él. Bufé una vez más, adoraba mucho a Touya, pero seguía siendo un pesado conmigo, a pesar de que nos vemos por lo menos una vez a la semana.

De pronto me percaté de que él se quedó leyendo una historia de Hiromu Arakawa. Y reconocí inmediatamente la portada.

―Ella es la _mangaka_ de _Fullmetal Alchemist_ … ―dije despacio y él me miró.

―Así es ―respondió volviendo a sonreír.

―Pensé que leías cosas más… no se… ¿Intelectuales?

―¿Qué? Ah, lo dices por eso ―señaló unos libros clásicos como Don Quijote de la Mancha o Cien años de soledad―. No, la verdad, eran para impresionarte un poco, si te soy sincero… es que… aun me siguen gustando más los comics, desde pequeño que siempre los preferí ―dijo bajando su mirada.

¿Estaba sonrojado? Me sorprendí de eso y me pareció algo sin duda tierno. Me reí despacio de la situación y él me acompañó en la risa. Una extraña sensación se formó en mi pecho con eso. No lo entendía, pero me agradaba.

―La verdad, me sucede lo mismo. Me gusta leer comics y todo ese asunto ―reí―. Es que es la imagen, el dibujo, la pose que toma el personaje… hay mucho que admirar ahí, no sólo la historia…

―Sí, tienes razón ―comentaba él volteando una página―. A veces miran como una ridiculez distraerse con estas cosas, nos toman como gustos inmaduros… ―chasqueó la lengua.

―Yo lidio con un hermano que siempre me dice eso.

―Yo igual, pero dejo que discutan solos. Hago oídos sordos ante sus burlas.

Voltee mi rostro una vez más porque escuché como mi padre me llamaba. Y este me hacía señas de que demoraría un poco más. Le hice un movimiento de cabeza para que entendiera mi respuesta y me sonrió a lo lejos, ahí me percaté de cómo le hacía preguntas al personal encargado y este se subía a una pequeña escalera para entregarle unos cuantos libros gruesos a mi padre.

El extraño de pronto ya no estaba más a mi lado y lo busqué con mi mirada por todas partes, incluso miraba hacia la salida, pero no había rastro de él. Caminé un poco más, con la esperanza de verlo una vez más, pero no lo hallaba. Sentía un pequeño dolor en mi corazón, porque esos minutos que logramos conversar todo parecía tan natural y tan cálido.

Volví a tropezar, como de costumbre con algo y cuando miro hacia el piso para ver de qué se trataba, era él quien estaba sentado apoyado a la pared con sus piernas cruzadas, leyendo entusiasmado.

―¿E-en que momento llegaste acá? ―pregunté como si nada.

―Parece que me sumí en la lectura de esto ―decía levantando su mirada hacia mí y sonriéndome, dejándome ver sus perfectos dientes―. Pensé que irías a ver a tu acompañante.

―N-no… aún le queda tiempo… Mi papá se sumerge en una librería y lo pierdo por un buen par de minutos ― sonreí y luego pregunté con seriedad―. ¿Puedo sentarme? ―apunté hacia su lado y esperé su respuesta.

Hizo amago de darme espacio así que me senté en el piso, al igual que él. Con mis piernas dobladas y mi espalda apoyada a la pared.

Iba a sacar mi celular, quizás podría atreverme a pedirle el número de teléfono y así mantener la comunicación, después de todo, estábamos teniendo una agradable plática, pero extrañamente este no había cargado nada, porque no quiso prender. Chasqué la lengua e hice un mohín, pero cuando sentí que tomaban y daban pequeñas caricias a mi mano izquierda, un montón de hormigas zapateaban en mi estómago.

Miré la acción de éste y me percaté que sus dedos eran largos y finos. Su mano era cálida y grande. Para cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los míos decidí mirarlo a su rostro, pero él seguía inmerso en la lectura del maldito comic. Y como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos, se despegó del libro y suspiró para luego dirigirse hacia mí.

Allí estábamos los dos, mirándonos a los ojos, con las manos tomadas. Mi respiración se tornó un poco pesada, y no podía moverme de mi lugar. Sentía que había algo que me atraía a él y a mirar sin culpa ni temor sus labios semiabiertos, como intentando soltar unas palabras, cuando mordió levemente su labio inferior me quedé hipnotizada por probarlos… Y luego vino la pregunta del millón, como si en verdad mis pensamientos estuvieran saliendo cual onomatopeya en un comic:

―¿Puedo besarte?

¿Qué puedo responder a eso? ¡Obviamente que sí! No me juzguen, el tipo hablaba bien, lucía bien con esa jodida **camisa** negra y sentía una extraña conexión a él. Su mirada me reflejaba tanto deseo y pasión que pensé, ¿por qué no? No todos los días entras a una librería y encuentras a alguien que quiera besarte. Quizás nunca más lo vuelvas a ver. Y la confianza que este me profesaba hacía que me acercara poco a poco a su rostro.

Tomé el valor entonces y con mi mano libre sujeté su rostro para acercarlo al mío, pero me detuve unos centímetros antes de tocar sus labios. Como si una leve duda asaltara mi acción. Él soltó mi mano y eso me arrebató el aliento, pensando en que se levantaría y se iría riéndose de mi, pero cuando depositó ambas manos suyas en mi rostro con la clara intención besarme, dejé escapar mis tontas suposiciones y me dejé llevar.

Entonces cerré mis ojos cuando él colocó sus labios sobre los míos en un suave roce que no sobrepasaba la línea de la intimidad.

―Sakura… ―escuché mi nombre.

No veía nada, todo estaba oscuro. Mis ojos no tenían la más mínima intención de abrirse. No quería despegarme de los labios de él. Su beso era tan suave. Había extrañado tanto esa sensación… Justo cuando comenzaba a separar un poco más mis labios, con la intención de aproximar levemente mi lengua hacia su boca, con grandes deseos de inspeccionar la suya, él comenzó a actuar de la misma forma, sintiendo aquel músculo pasearse por mis labios y descendiendo por mi cuello, obligándome a soltar uno que otro aliento de placer. Me dejé llevar y al parecer él también, sobre todo cuando sentí que sus manos comenzaban a aferrarse a mi cintura y a acercarme a su cuerpo cada vez más. Éste irradiaba mucho calor, o probablemente era yo quien se estaba incendiando interiormente, con la simple caricia que su boca me estaba dando. Así que aferré mis manos en su hombro y tiré del cuello de su camisa hasta llegar al primer botón que ya estaba desabrochado, invitándome tentadoramente a tocar esa parte de su piel.

―Sakura, se hace tarde.

Abrí mis ojos debido a la insistencia con la que me llamaban y costó que me diera cuenta de que estaba nuevamente en mi habitación.

―Sakura ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar? ―escuché la voz de mi padre.

Estaba desorientada. Y no podía moverme, sentía el cuerpo pesado, al igual que los párpados. Y el extraño anhelo de querer volver a sentir como jugueteaban con mis labios… ¡Dios mío, mi papá me acaba de despertar del sueño más bonito que he tenido en meses y que logro recordar a la perfección!

―¿Qué día es? ―pregunté disimuladamente y soltando un sonoro bostezo.

―Es jueves hija. ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

―¿Y qué hora es? ―empecé a frotarme los ojos intentando con todas mis fuerzas lograr sacar un pie de la cama.

―Son las 10:30.

Me levanté con toda la pereza y con la añoranza aun latente del sueño que viví hace unos instantes.

Sentía una sensación extraña en mi interior, como si quisiera volver a repetir eso con alguien. Era una lástima no haber visto el rostro de la persona en todo el sueño, pero se sentía tan naturalmente familiar. A veces uno suele asociarlo a un padre, a un pariente o algún ex novio. Por fortuna, esto último no fue así, porque no quisiera recordar a alguno de mis dos ex, que de buenos recuerdos, no tienen nada.

Finalmente sí resultó ser día jueves y yo ya me estaba marchando rumbo hacia el trabajo. Aún con una extraño sentimiento en mis pensamientos.

Me tocó una sesión a eso de las 12:30 horas, por lo que me distraje notablemente. Era esos momentos en que todo pasaba rápidamente. Pero cuando la sesión terminó y la pareja iban con la encargada a revisar las fotos, me quedé con tiempo muerto. Así que decidí ir a almorzar.

Revisé nuevamente las redes sociales e inevitablemente busqué la noticia de mi amigo de la infancia. Releí la noticia y eso me sacó una gran sonrisa. Aunque, no entendía por qué. Pensé entonces que probablemente sea por los gratos recuerdos que se vienen a mi cabeza de la época escolar, cuando estuvimos en la primaria y hasta en la preparatoria, juntos.

Ahora, estaba algo indecisa en escribirle o no. Hace unos días recibí su saludo de cumpleaños como de costumbre, pero por lo general no hablábamos más allá de un «cómo has estado, bien y tú, me alegro.»

Pero no hallaba las palabras correctas. Escribía y borraba a cada instante. No quería sonar demasiado confianzuda a pesar de todo. Y a decir verdad ¿Qué esperaba de esto? Quizás podríamos juntarnos a recordar viejos tiempos, pero ¿Sería correcto? Es decir, siempre nos saludábamos para cumpleaños, año nuevo o alguna fecha en especial, y nada más.

«Me enteré de que estás en Japón. ¡Qué buena noticia! ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?»

Creo que eso sonaba más correcto y no tan comprometedor, así que pulsé el botón táctil de enviar. De verdad me alegraba que estuviera en el país, pero quizás tampoco tenía la intención de reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos, al fin y al cabo, la noticia hablaba de expandir su trabajo para estos lugares y nada más.

Suspiré por enésima vez de lo que iba en este rato de _break_. Mi hora de colación ya estaba por finalizar así que como no tenía sesiones programadas para el día, me dirigí hacia la sala de los diseñadores y allí me puse a editar algunas fotografías para matar el tiempo. Y de paso, prefería ignorar por el resto del día mi celular, aunque moría de ansias saber si él me contestaría el mensaje de manera inmediata.

Una tonta sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando me respondió:

 _«En unas semanas me mudo definitivamente. Estaré residiendo en Tomoeda como en los viejos tiempos.»_

Sin embargo, la felicidad de ese segundo pasó a otro plano, porque una de las encargadas de recepción estaba discutiendo con una clienta que venía a buscar su _book_ listo. Todos quedamos preocupados por como discutían y vimos a la chica pasar rápidamente al baño, seguramente al no poder resistir la pena o la angustia. Yo en lo personal no era la encargada de lidiar con las peleas de clientes insatisfechos, que un día quieren algo, y al siguiente te piden otro, ese dicho de «el cliente tiene la razón» es una basura del porte de un buque. Por suerte, Satsuki estaba presente y fue a lidiar con la clienta para sosiego de todos en el estudio. Nadie quería terminar amargándose por situaciones como estas.

Una luz en mi celular pestañeaba, indicando que había quizás un mensaje o alguna notificación, así que me dispuse a leerlo y de paso para distraerme un poco de la situación reciente.

Un nuevo mensaje de Shaoran estaba allí esperando ser leído y rápidamente deslicé mi dedo por la pantalla para abrir éste y leer.

 _«Sigues viviendo allí ¿Cierto? Así podremos volver a vernos, tal como antes.»_

«Sí, en la misma casita de siempre.» Respondí y envié. ¿Y ahora qué? Muchos recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza.

Shaoran Li fue mi compañero de clases y aunque al principio su carácter y yo no nos llevábamos bien, siempre intenté ser una persona muy natural hacia su persona. Había algo que llamaba mi atención. Quizás fue como desafío personal el querer ser su amiga o quizás había una atracción que no sabía reconocer. Con el tiempo, su carácter se fue doblegando, solía ser más cordial y hasta trabajábamos juntos en clases. Junto con Tomoyo, los tres formamos un grupo de amistad bastante bonito. Con el tiempo también sentía algo especial hacia él, que claro, con los años y luego de que él se fue de Japón pude comprender de qué se trataba. Y aunque eso se fue apagando con los años, cuando iba conociendo a otras personas, cuando di mi primer beso, cuando tuve mi primera relación sexual, cuando me rompieron el corazón, y así sucesivamente. Y todo eso también fue suplantado por el amor a lo que hoy hago.

Pero si me preguntan, cómo me siento al saber que puedo volverlo a ver, mi panza se contrae de cosquillas que hace tiempo no sentía.

La tarde seguía tranquila, y yo seguía sentada frente al computador, por lo que decidí colocarme los auriculares y buscar en _youtube_ algo del trabajo de Shaoran.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la melodía. El sonido del piano me envolvía y me tranquilizaba, era como que me transportaba a un mundo imaginario lleno de paz. Una melodía incluso inspiradora, tan tranquila, tan sentimental.

Una burla hizo acto de presencia cuando sentí las comisuras de mis labios curvarse. Y mi compañera, que estaba sentada a mi lado, me miraba con una ceja levantada.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté con recelo.

―Tienes una sonrisa extraña en tu rostro.

―Será porque ya queda poco para irme a casa ―mentí―. Y eso significa que mañana es viernes.

―Sí claro ―rió―. Mañana tenemos junta mensual en el karaoke.

Oh sí, claro que lo sabía. Era mi momento favorito.

Le mandé un mensaje a Tomoyo, preguntándole si mañana quería venir conmigo. Y es que esperando su respuesta, una vez más abrí el chat de _facebook_ , leyendo la pequeña conversa que tuve con Shaoran. No había recibido otro mensaje de su parte y además aparecía desconectado. Apoyé mi cara sobre mi mano izquierda mientras con la otra seguía haciendo variados _click_ a las fotos en _photoshop_ corrigiendo una que otra cosita de las modelos mamás.

Y sí, miré una vez más mi celular. Me picaban los dedos con ganas de mandarle otro mensaje. O al menos saber algo más. O con la idea en mente de que el siguiera preguntándome algo más, pero quizás, la situación seguía siendo igual que antes, cuando sólo nos enviábamos un mensaje para netamente saludarnos.

Miré la hora en la pantalla y guardé todos los archivos para irme rápidamente a mi casa. Hoy no tenía intenciones de hacer horas extras.

[…]

Llegué a casa y caí rendida a mi cama. Estaba demasiado ansiosa y eso no era bueno, porque altera mi dieta y me obsesiono en comer cosas dulces. Antes de llegar había pasado a comprar unos cuantos chocolates. Y de nuevo ahí recordé, que este había sido un mal hábito que cierto castaño me inculcó cuando era pequeña y que había retomado siendo adulta.

Mañana definitivamente me voy a descontrolar bebiendo. Así que una vez lista, de haberme lavado los dientes y cepillado el cabello, me fui a acostar encendiendo el televisor, programando alguna película y así poco a poco, mis ojos se fueron cerrando. Estaba cansada y era una de las pocas veces en que me dormía de inmediato y temprano.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. ¿Qué tal? Como pueden ver, ¡Al fin subimos la historia! :D_

 _Como bien saben algunos usuarios, esto nació netamente de una idea loca que tuvimos con la señorita Cerezo01 y con ayuda y un pequeño juego en mi fanpage personal, hicimos que ustedes participaran, eligiendo ciertas palabras como: lugar, objeto, prenda y profesión. Se entregó una lista de palabras y los usuarios debían elegir cada uno, luego se realizó un sorteo, donde cada cosa iba a ser para mi, y otras para mi compañera._

 _Y así pueden apreciar, que a mi me tocó las palabras: Librería, Anteojos, Camisa y Fotógrafa._

 _Les recomiendo ir a leer entonces, la historia de Cerezo01 quien escribió la versión de Shaoran de toda esta locura c:_

 _¿Muy tedioso? Espero que no. Ya que nosotras nos divertimos y amamos hacer este trabajo en conjunto (L)_

 _Bien, eso sería en resumidas cuentas._

 _Serán 3 capítulos, que actualizaremos una vez por semana. Así que léanos, entreténganse y esperamos sus hermosas y jugosas opiniones al respecto._

 _Gracias. Nos leemos c:_

 _PD: Querida Cerezin, amé hacer esto jijiji_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

¡Viernes! ¡Al fin viernes! Hoy sería un día estupendo porque a la salida del trabajo todos nos reuniremos en un bar karaoke a distraernos y a beber hasta quedar tirados en el piso. Bueno, quizás exageré un poco la condición, pero realmente necesitaba esa distracción.

Invité a Tomoyo además, puesto que no tenía problemas para relacionarse con otras personas y aquí entre nosotros, mi jefa admira en demasía a mi amiga, creo que sería bueno para mi, podría incluso pedirle un aumento de sueldo con tal de que mi prima alague un poco a mi jefa. Tomoyo sabe de aquello y sólo se ríe cuando le hablo de mi plan malévolo. Es una buena chica, siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Contamos la una con la otra para lo que sea y a pesar de que las diferencias entre nuestros padres sean evidentes, a nosotras no nos incumbe. Mi padre la quiere y estima y con eso me basta y me sobra.

Cuando al fin habíamos terminado la jornada laboral y nos fuimos en masa hacia Tokio, algunos viajaron en los vehículos de mis compañeros. Tomoyo y yo nos fuimos con Satsuki, que se ofreció llevarnos.

Cuando llegamos a la capital, la ciudad se notaba concurrida y los bares estaban atestados de gente, por suerte, nuestra jefecita siempre pensaba en todo, y había hecho una reserva en algún local. Ingresamos a unos de los bares con karaoke e inmediatamente pedimos en grandes cantidades sake, cerveza y pollo frito para acompañar. Esto por lo menos solíamos hacerlo una vez al mes, con la intención de crear un buen ambiente laboral y contemplar a tu compañero de trabajo, que no solo te relaciones netamente profesional, sino más bien entablar amistades y buenas relaciones, al fin y al cabo, convives con ellos la mayor parte del día.

Cuando llegó nuestro pedido, Tomoyo fue la primera en cantar, así que nos dedicamos a apreciar la suavidad y belleza de su voz. Siempre creí que ella podría ser una gran intérprete, pero su pasión por las telas y el diseño eran mucho más fuerte. Comencé a grabarla por celular, pero una llamada interrumpió lo que llevaba. Casi con ansias estaba debatiéndome entre pararme a contestar o hacerme la tonta… y es que… ¡Shaoran me estaba llamando por el _messenger_ del _facebook_ …! ¡No! ¡Definitivamente… no quiero contestar! ¡Me muero de los nervios!

¿En verdad esto estaba sucediendo? Cuando cortó, volví a respirar y rápidamente le mandé un mensaje por esta misma aplicación.

―No puedo contestar ahora, estoy en el karaoke con unos amigos ―quizás se puede sentir mal por eso, así que le agregaré algo más―. ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde directamente? Ah, pero no tengo tú número… ―y envié.

No era mi intención contestar ahora, aunque anhelaba poder hablar con él después de tanto tiempo, pero no tenía idea de qué podíamos conversar. Quizás las cosas se iban a dar solas: hablar del clima, de la ciudad, del trabajo, etc.

Cuando me llegó su respuesta, me sorprendí mucho y aun así no pude evitar dejar de sonreír.

 _«No te preocupes, no era nada urgente. Pero si puedes hablar más tarde te dejo mi número_ _+852 6? ?_ _.»_

Me sentía una chiquilla con ganas de saltar de alegría. Decidida copié su número y lo guardé en el teléfono con su nombre: Shaoran Li.

Y ahora era el turno de mi jefa para que cantara. Y la verdad, todos nos reímos porque cantabalo hacía fatal, pero aun así no se sintió cohibida.

[…]

Una nueva ronda de cervezas pasó por nosotros y sin duda adoramos eso. Además era mi turno de comenzar a cantar y cuando me levanté de mi asiento sentí que todo se me daba vueltas.

―¿Qué pasó Sakura? ―decían en tono cantarín mis compañeros. Y yo no podía parar de reír. Sí, el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en mí.

Tomé el micrófono con una mano, y con la otra seguía manteniendo la botella que ya iba en la mitad. Tomoyo tuvo la gentileza de colocar una canción bastante movida y yo comenzaba a mover mi cabeza para seguir el ritmo y entrar en más confianza que la cerveza me estaba dando. El tema que sonaba era _Sugar Free_ del grupo coreano llamado _T-ara_ , pero ésta era una canción en versión inglés y con mis leves conocimientos del idioma comencé a tararearla… y a bailarla.

― _How did this all happen to us? I don't know if we can fix this. I just can't feel the sweet connection anymore, is this how it's meant to be? I still can't really understand this… it's confusing me, I don't know what to do, Sugar Free…_

Uno de los chicos se levantó y comenzó a bailar conmigo, provocándome una grata sonrisa. Todos aplaudían y hasta hacían insinuaciones con mi compañero, que de haber sido otra ocasión, probablemente hubiera respondido dándoles un espectáculo a los demás, pero uno: no podía, porque estaba con la mente puesta en hacer una llamada como había prometido, y aunque el alcohol había dado el paso de olvidarme de las ansias, la sensación igual seguía presente. Y dos: Tomoyo no estaba y eso me preocupó. La busqué con la mirada y una de mis compañeras me indicó que había salido recién, que no se estaba sintiendo bien.

Le entregué el micrófono a alguien más para que cantara y me excusé con el resto, para ir a verificar el estado de mi amiga, así que tomé el bolso con mis pertenencias ―Tomoyo andaba con un pequeño bolso con ella― y salí.

―Sakura ―me siguió Shouji, quien era con quien estaba cantando y bailando hace un rato. Él era el jefe del área de diseño del estudio―. ¿Ya te vas?

―Eh… creo que sí ―miré la hora en mi celular, ya eran más de las 2:30―. Bueno, depende de como siga Tomoyo. No puedo quedarme si se está sintiendo mal.

La busqué con la mirada, incluso caminé hacia los baños de mujeres para corroborar si se encontraba o no. Shouji tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarme, cuando decidí ir hacia afuera y lo que me encontré me dejó un poco más tranquila, aunque veía que Tomoyo estaba pálida y apoyada contra la pared, con claras ganas de querer vomitar...

Alguien que estaba dentro llamó a mi compañero y este respondió que en seguida iba.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―me preguntó amablemente Shouji con un deje de preocupación y le negué con la cabeza― ¿Vas a estar bien?

―Ve con los demás ―le sonreí―, no te preocupes, tomaré un taxi hasta casa.

―Bien ―sin ningún tipo de pudor, el chico se acercó a mi rostro y depositó un beso en la mejilla―. Nos vemos el lunes. Avísame cuando llegues a casa, por favor.

Llevé mi mano hacia el cachete para comprobar lo que había sucedido. Gracias a dios, aunque suene malvado, el hecho de que Tomoyo comenzara a vomitar me trajo de nuevo los pies a la tierra.

Me acerqué a ella para sobarle la espalda y tomar su cabello para que no se lo manchara.

―Uff… creo que ya me siento un poco mejor… ―dijo eso sentándose en el piso.

―Ay amiga ¿Comiste algo antes de beber?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Así que me senté a su lado y tomé mi celular con la intención de pedir quizás un _uber_ y así irnos a casa.

De pronto recordé que tenía una llamada pendiente por hacer.

Con mis manos temblorosas y el estómago apretado, decidí llamarlo, y así de paso esperar que Tomoyo se sintiera un poco mejor antes de subirnos a un auto. Sentí casi las mismas ganas de vomitar que Tomoyo cuando el tono sonó en mi celular, una vez… dos veces y contestó.

― _Hola_ ―escuché al otro lado del teléfono.

―Ho-hola Sha… Li. ¿Hola? ―repito porque se escucha puro silencio. Y casi por inercia iba a llamarlo por su nombre, pero no me sentía con toda la confianza en ese momento.

― _¿Quién habla?_ ―un vuelco extraño aparece en mi estómago cuando dijo eso, en serio iba a vomitar…― _¿K-Kinomoto?_

De nuevo sentí como me volvía el alma al cuerpo, pero esa extraña sensación en la panza no se me iba… ¡Estoy nerviosa! ¡Y con alcohol! ¡Pero ya no voy a vomitar!

―Ah sí, la mismísima ―sonrío y Tomoyo me mira de reojo. Le hago cariño en el cabello con mi mano libre y ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Y sigo prestando atención a la llamada― eh... ¿Estabas durmiendo? ―por dios que soy idiota, mira la hora qué es Sakura Kinomoto. A no ser que él también estuviera de farra…

― _Sí... ¡Digo no! En realidad, no hay problema por la hora pero... ¿Estás bien? Se te escucha algo extraña_.

―Ay es que... Tomoyo, se... no se encuentra en sus cinco sentidos ―intento reír para no sonar tan nerviosa. Sí estaba durmiendo, y me sentí terrible de despertarlo.

―¡Sakura Kinomoto! ¿Qué dices? ―Tomoyo me regaña y se remueve hacia un lado para volver a vomitar un poco más, haciendo unos extraños sonidos. Cerré mis ojos ante eso.

Ay amiga, justo ahora que estoy hablando te vuelven las ganas de devolver todo lo que bebimos. Pero qué más da, hemos pasado por esto varias veces. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí. Con qué cara puedo reclamarle algo a ella, si también me ha visto en circunstancias similares.

― _Oh... eso no se escucha bien ―_ me dice Shaoran y le encuentro toda la razón _―. ¿Quieres que hablemos en otro momento?_

―¡NO!... no, no... disculpa ―le hago un par de señas a Tomoyo de que me levantaré del lugar para caminar un poco y esta me responde con su dedo pulgar― Es que... disculpa que te haya llamado tan tarde... eh... la verdad es que me alegra mucho saber de ti, oírte. ¿C-cómo estás?

― _¡Noo!... no te disculpes, de todas formas no tengo que madrugar mañana ―_ hizo una larga pausa y miré el teléfono pensando en que quizás se podría haber cortado la comunicación, pero luego escuché nuevamente su voz _―. Estoy bien, feliz de volver a Tomoeda... de volver a verte ¡A todos! A verlos a todos... por lo menos Daidouji sigue viviendo allí y tú también y... ¿Qué tal tu noche?_

Suspiro, me encanta escuchar la voz de Shaoran, puedo darme cuenta que los años hicieron un cambio notorio en ella… ¿Cómo será volver a verlo en persona? Rayos, siento que me falta aire…

―¿Eh yo? Bien... celebrando que al fin es viernes ―sigo sonriendo mientras me paseo por las afueras del karaoke―. Hace ya tantos años que no nos vemos ―me sincero― ¿Por cuánto tiempo vienes a Tomoeda? Tenemos que vernos sí o sí... ―miro a Tomoyo y me acerco a ella nuevamente, no puedo dejarla sola mucho tiempo―. Te sorprenderías de ver como he cambiado... ¡Y todos claro! Podría avisarle al resto y así haríamos una junta o... no sé...

Tomoyo al fin dejó de vomitar y se acomoda abrazándose las piernas. Y no puedo dejarla así, por lo que tendré que llevarla a mi casa, así que esperaré y rogaré que pase pronto un taxi que nos lleve, allí mi amiga podrá pasar la noche y no llegar en ese estado donde su madre, que seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo.

― _Lo sé... mucho tiempo, pero no era mentira cuando dije que me mudaba definitivamente allí ―_ Es cierto, me lo había dicho anteriormente, sólo que las palabras salían solas y esa revelación me agrada bastante _―. Me encantaría verlos a todos... los he extrañado a pesar de la distancia... y... también extraño pasear contigo por el parque ¿recuerdas? solíamos hacerlo a menudo cuando niños._

―Es cierto ―sonrío porque se me vienen varios recuerdos de aquella época―. Los helados cerca del Parque Pingüino, o cuando jugábamos con las hojas secas del piso... o cuando te quejabas de tu odio al frío, hacías caras muy graciosas ―vuelvo a reír.

― _Había olvidado por completo sobre el endemoniado frío. Pero sé que valdrá la pena. ¿Recuerdas cuando te subiste a ese gran árbol para rescatar a ese gato? ¿Cómo fue que lo llamaste...?_

―¿Con quién estás hablando Saku? ―me interrumpe Tomoyo.

―Eh... con Li ―digo nerviosa volteándome a verla.

La ayudo a levantarse y veo que pasan un par de autos. Entonces afirmo el celular con el hombro y estiro mi mano libre esperando que uno de esos taxis logre detenerse.

― _Envíale un saludo a Daidouji de mi parte_.

―Ya escuché ¡También te mando saludos Li!

―Lo lamento, Tomoyo está pasada de copas ―le digo a Shaoran con algo de pena, no quiero cortar su llamado―. ¿T-te puedo llamar más tarde, o mañana? ¡O si quieres podemos hablar por _whatsapp_! ahora que tengo tu número…

― _Claro_ ―dijo algo bajito y creo haber sentido su decepción, porque yo estaba igual―. _Si quieres yo te llamo, o nos enviamos mensajes._

―Disculpa haber llamado y tener que cortar tan así… abruptamente, pero tengo que cuidar de Tomoyo. Pero te envío un mensaje cuando llegue a casa y así podemos seguir conversando ―le digo para que sepa de alguna manera que me da gusto volver a hablar con él, después de tantos años―. Un beso… hablamos más tarde ―y sonrío por inercia sintiendo como mi corazón bombardea hasta en mis orejas.

― _No te disculpes. Me encantaría seguir hablando. Cuídate._

Corté la llamada y Tomoyo, a pesar de su borrachera me miraba con una cara bastante jocosa. Y después me pongo a pensar ¿Un beso? ¿Desde cuando nos despedimos de besos los japoneses? Creo que las costumbres de otros países se pegan y bueno, no es que me de vergüenza, pero es difícil acostumbrarse. Y en las novelas y series, por lo general siempre se despiden así ―incluso a veces se saludan―. Pero ahora que lo pienso, lo de Shouji hace un rato atrás me pareció extraño, pero prefiero dejarlo pasar y no calentarme la cabeza con ideas equívocas.

―No digas nada ―le dije empujándola dentro del auto y luego sentándome a su lado.

Le di las indicaciones al chofer para llegar hasta casa.

―Y bien… ¿Cómo se encuentra tu amor platónico de juventud? ―dijo mi amiga con sus ojos cerrados, porque era un peso muerto, excepto por su lengua.

Sonrojé con el comentario de Tomoyo y lo único que atiné a hacer fue a bajar la ventana del taxi. Evitando su pregunta, le mandé un mensaje a la mamá de ella, para avisarle que se quedaría en mi casa. Evité eso si decirle que su hijita querida estaba ultra borracha y hablando cosas de más.

Mientras Tomoyo iba durmiendo apoyada en mi hombro, yo seguía pendiente de mi celular e iba revisando las fotos del facebook de él. Muchas eran de sus presentaciones, en tenida formal o publicaciones de sus hermanas sobre alguna noticia del periódico. Luego de eso, revisé una vez más su número y me fui directamente al whatsapp, para revisar su estado o su foto de perfil. Y lo que vi allí me gustó, porque era una foto que no estaba en las páginas web.

Un nuevo mensaje había llegado, y era de mi compañero de trabajo. Preguntando si estaba bien y si es que había llegado a casa, que cuando salió del karaoke no nos había divisado. Le contesté que estábamos bien, que no se preocupara y que gracias. Nada más.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, al fin llegamos a casa. Le pagué al taxista y nos bajamos. Por lo menos Tomoyo podía sostenerse de pie, así que no tuvo problemas en entrar como zombie e ir directamente a la habitación que era de mi hermano. Le seguí los pasos y cuando esta entró se tiró de sopetón a la cama. Fui hasta mi habitación entonces buscando prestarle un pijama. Así que volví hacia mi amiga y con confianza le saqué la ropa, y le puse la prenda de dormir.

―Gracias Sakurita…

―Descansa loquilla. Te dejaré una botella con agua para cuando despiertes… ya conozco tus resacas ―reí.

―Mañana… ―bostezó y apenas pudo pronunciar― mañana me cuentas lo de Li.

Eran más de las 3 de la mañana, seguramente Shaoran ya se debe haber quedado dormido. La diferencia de hora allá es de una hora, así que decido mandarle un mensaje de todos modos.

«Sana y salva en casa. Por cierto, bonita foto de perfil jejeje. Estamos al habla. Buenas noches.»

Y me acuesto en mi cama, dejándome llevar por la comodidad de las sábanas frescas y cerrando mis ojos, para luego dormir. Además, ya sentía mi cuerpo bastante pesado.

Mi teléfono vibró e inmediatamente el sueño pasó, dejándome nuevamente con ansias de leer el mensaje que seguramente era su respuesta, o al menos eso deseaba.

 _«Me alegra saberlo, estaba un poco preocupado. Nos hablamos. Ah y... tus ojos siguen destacando como siempre en cada foto, pero los recuerdo mucho más lindos de frente, y es una suerte para mí, porque nos_ _veremos_ _pronto.»_

No… ¿Cómo puedo reaccionar a eso? Me acurruco más en mi cama leyendo su mensaje una y otra vez y, viendo su foto de perfil en _whatsapp_ … Su cabello desordenado, su rostro serio y ese traje con el que solía practicar artes marciales en su tiempo libre. Lo que me gusta de esa foto es que sin querer, la persona que lo fotografió captó el momento a la perfección. Porque es natural su postura y su mirada hacia otro lado. Y ver… esa camisa con algunos botones desabrochados mostrando parte de su piel…

―Debe tener… un cuerpo… exquisito…

Sentí mi cara arder y rápidamente dejé mi celular a un lado. Junté mis piernas sintiendo como un revoloteo actuaba en ese sector precisamente.

Tomoyo dormía plácidamente en la que era la habitación de mi hermano. Y yo estaba sola en mi cuarto. ¿Qué más daba? Mi cuerpo lo pedía y eso era algo que no se podía negar. Llevé mi mano hasta mi entrepierna, cerrando mis ojos comencé a imaginar sentirme entre los brazos de él. A ser tocada, a escuchar mí nombre en un susurro de sus labios. Sigo el movimiento con mis dedos, colocándome boca abajo sobre la almohada para callar mi respiración de los espasmos que se hicieron presentes rápidamente en mi cuerpo. Y soltando un suspiro de satisfacción pude conciliar perfectamente el sueño.

[…]

Las semanas habían avanzado rápidamente. Estábamos a fines de Abril, y me encontraba eligiendo dentro de mi ropero algo cómodo para vestirme. Tomé mis _jeans_ de color rosa y una sencilla polera blanca que le haría juego con la chaqueta de mezclilla de color azul, por si más tarde comenzaba a hacer frío. Y claro, en unos meses más llegaba el verano, pero con todo este asunto del cambio climático, a veces suele ser un poco bipolar.

Y hoy en la mañana volví a despertar con esa ansiedad de comer chocolates, pero no era por Shaoran precisamente, que a pesar de todo hemos seguido conversando naturalmente todos estos días, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si la amistad entre nosotros solo hubiese tenido puesto un pause. El efecto de mi estado se debía al sueño que tuve hace un tiempo atrás y que volvió a aparecer, el mismo chico vestido de la misma forma, manteniendo la conversación y terminando todo eso con una sesión de besos que me despiertan en todos los sentidos.

―Debe ser la abstinencia… ―murmuré en voz alta viéndome una vez más en el espejo. Pero aquel comentario sonó tan desubicado para mí misma, que intenté borrarlo de inmediato de mi cabeza.

Guardé mis cosas en mi pequeño bolso de mano, apliqué un poco de perfume y labial para darle algo de color a mi rostro. Y bajé las escaleras para llegar al primer piso y despedirme de mi papá.

Y así, caminar por las tranquilas y pacíficas calles de Tomoeda, era algo que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Por eso es que entendía por qué él había decidido querer volver acá. Y es que no hay otro lugar como este. A pesar de que ya las flores de cerezo no estaban presentes como al comienzo del mes, los árboles estaban haciendo ese juego de vestimenta de flores a hojas o frutas, para indicarnos que el verano se aproxima, así tan veloz como pasan los días.

Cuando veo el reloj, me percato de que voy a la hora, y sin duda será algo que lo va a sorprender, porque todos me recuerdan como la niña impuntual que fui en la escuela. Ahora no, y eso ya lo había aprendido y mencionado antes. Y me siento orgullosa de presumirlo.

Cuando llego al lugar acordado, lo veo tan tranquilo, tan sencillo, tan masculino de _jeans_ ajustado y… una camisa negra. Su vestimenta lo hacía ver como un chico común y corriente, pero no lo era, al menos para mí. Y era extraño verlo así, ya que todas sus fotos públicas, él suele vestir más elegantemente.

Cuando levanta su rostro y me ve, mi corazón se fue a la garganta, le sonrío sintiendo como toda mi cara tirita y no puedo mantener mucho ese gesto, así que sigo caminando hasta llegar a su lado.

―Vaya… Llegaste puntual.

―¡Hey…! ―arrugué mi ceño, ¿Eso lo primero que va a decir? Bueno, siempre es lo mismo, hasta en mi familia, así que orgullosamente le respondo―: ya no soy tan irresponsable como antes. He cambiado y madurado Shaoran… ―dije su nombre con total naturalidad, sentí como me miraba y quise retractarme―. Digo…

―Estaba bromeando, Sakura. Me alegra mucho verte ―la verdad es que a mí también, pienso― ¿Quieres que compremos un café y vayamos a caminar al parque?

Le digo que sí en silencio, estoy en este instante algo cohibida y no sé por qué. Caminamos y no dejo de percibir en que los años no han sido en vano en él. Su porte, su forma de moverse, su voz, hasta el aroma que desprende me tienen así. ¡Que rayos! Además… ¿Por qué diantres se colocó una camisa? Muerdo mis labios, imaginando y planeando algunas palabras en mi cabeza.

―¿Y a qué se debe tu regreso a Japón? ―fue lo primero que pregunté.

―He recorrido varios países por mi profesión ―que envidia, yo con suerte he viajado por Japón, aunque planeo con Tomoyo visitar Corea, porque sí, ella y yo tenemos una obsesión con los _doramas_ ― y gracias a la independencia con la que cuento, puedo quedarme por un tiempo en alguno de ellos. Pero nunca me arraigué a ninguno. Pasaba un mes y ya ansiaba regresar a Hong Kong, y cuando volvía, el tiempo pasaba y era extraño… ―escuchaba con atención a cada una de sus palabras. No ha perdido ese toque, una vez estando en confianza es capaz de hablar sin titubeos― Aún en casa, me sentía… vacío. No es sencillo describir esa sensación.

Me dedico a observarlo solamente. Me gusta como se expresa, como habla. Eso ha cambiado en los años que no nos hemos visto. Tiene un cierto desplante que antes era opacado por su timidez. Pero sus palabras me dejaron pensativas. ¿Se habría sentido solo? Teniendo a tanta gente a su alrededor, su madre, sus hermanas, incluso Meiling, y aun así se sentía vacío. Shaoran carraspea un poco y eso en cierto modo me incomodó, así que volví mi vista hacia al frente. Y así fue que siguió hablando.

―Un día estaba revisando viejos papeles y encontré una caja con fotos viejas. Había un poco de todo allí, pero muchas eran de los años que pasé aquí. Me quedé horas revisando foto por foto, recordando el rostro de todos ustedes en las grupales del instituto y hasta tengo esas que te gustaba tomar y regalar ―ante eso dicho esbocé una gran sonrisa―. Desde ese entonces ya tenías en claro lo que quería ser... una excelente fotógrafa.

 _Una excelente fotógrafa_. He escuchado eso varias veces y realmente hacen que mi orgullo crezca. Nunca me he arrepentido de lo que estudié, pero que Shaoran lo diga no solamente me hace feliz, sino que me encanta. Recordé las fotos que tomaba de niña, si bien la verdad, no son nada comparadas a las de ahora, porque estaba recién aprendiendo, solía regalarle algunas a él y a Tomoyo. Y tienen un significado especial para mí, y me alegro con creces de saber que aun las mantiene consigo.

―Aún conservo la cámara que mi papá me regaló en ese entonces. Obviamente no funciona, pero fue el primer obsequio que recibí de él después de que notara mi entusiasmo por las fotos ―río y me siento más relajada―. La verdad no es un trabajo que digamos, wow que millonada que ganas, pero sobrevivo y estoy contenta.

Llegamos a la cafetería, Shaoran se adelantó en pedir preguntándome cual deseaba tomar.

―Un capuccino con crema, por favor.

Una sonrisa impecable aparece en su rostro e hizo el pedido. Esperamos unos minutos más, rememorando la conversación de cuando veníamos caminando hasta el café.

―El dinero va y viene, aunque sea necesario ―habló él―. Lo importante es amar lo que uno hace y esa pasión puedo verla en tus trabajos. Me gusta como reflejas las emociones con solo elegir la luz correcta o el encuadre adecuado. No sé mucho de fotografía, pero puedo entenderlo de la misma forma que siento la música... ―es cierto, recordé algunos de sus temas o demos que escuché en _youtube_ ―, creo que es una mezcla entre tu tinte personal plenamente sensorial y la técnica para lograrlo. No todos por saber sacar una foto o tocar un instrumento pueden lograr llegar a las personas, hacerlas reflexionar, emocionarse o solo admirarlo de una forma especial sin saber bien por qué lo hacen.

Sus palabras sonaban como poesía al describir su trabajo. Y eso es algo que pocas personas pueden alardear con orgullo. Porque no todos tienen la dicha de hacer lo que realmente les gusta.

Nos entregaron nuestro pedido y Shaoran pagó por ambos. Me dije a mi misma que la próxima vez sería yo quien invitara, y así salimos del recinto para caminar en dirección al Parque Pingüino. Nos sentamos en silencio en una banca desocupada a contemplar a la gente, el paisaje y disfrutar del delicioso capuccino, bebo un sorbo y sabe realmente sabroso. Un suspiro salió de mi boca y fije mi vista en Shaoran quien me veía directamente. Su mano se acercó a mi boca y en ese momento dejé de respirar. Sentía el corazón latiendo estrepitosamente en mi pecho, los colores se me subieron al rostro, siento… siento que podría desmayarme.

―Oh, este… disculpa, tenías una mancha de café ―un centenar de hormigas se paseaban por todo mi cuerpo, hormigas no, quizás eran pisadas de elefantes que repercutían en mi.―. Y bueno… este…e-eso fue lo que me llevó a volver a Tomoeda― Shaoran suspiró y yo me quedé viendo fijamente sus labios mientras bebía de su café―. Nunca fui tan feliz como esos años viviendo en este pacífico pueblo, y a pesar de tener toda mi familia en China, hay algo de este lugar que me encanta. Eso y lo que formé aquí, los amigos… tú. Sé que perdimos mucho tiempo, Sakura. Pero de verdad estoy muy contento de volver a verlos. Especialmente a ti.

Llámenme loca, pero siento que todos los sentimientos que alguna vez tuve por este chico vuelven a surgir con fuerza en este preciso momento. Quizás nunca se fueron, sólo… estuvieron dormidos. Sonrío ante sus palabras y vuelvo a fijar mi mirada en sus labios, deseo tanto probarlos… Pero, ¡calma! Las cosas no pueden suceder tan rápido, así que casi como reflejo vuelvo a tomar otro sorbo de café derramando un buen poco en mi mano. Por suerte no estaba tan caliente, pero me lamento internamente por ser tan torpe, y estar demasiado nerviosa.

Le entregué mi vaso a Shaoran para poder buscar algún pañuelo o algo para limpiarme, aunque casi por instinto pensé en pasar mi lengua por el dorso de mi mano, pero era demasiado ¿o no? Las novelas eróticas me tienen mal.

Encontré el pañuelo que se supone que iba a utilizar más tarde, por si hacía frío. No quería pescar un resfrío y lo primero que me cubría siempre, era el cuello. Aunque sea primavera, a veces el clima solía ser un poco traicionero. Me sequé con ella y la doblé para volver a guardarla en mi pequeño bolso. Mañana mismo hecho a lavar todo esto.

Vi el rostro de Shaoran que parecía algo sorprendido, un poco pálido quizás. Probablemente estaba incómodo o burlándose internamente de que aún sigo siendo tan despistada como cuando era una niña.

Cuando Shaoran me entregó el café de vuelta, nuestras manos se rozaron suavemente y sentí una corriente atravesarme todo el cuerpo, de manera muy familiar. Esta sensación, estoy segura de haberla sentido en alguna parte o quizás… lo soñé.

―El sueño… ―susurré bajo, mirando una vez más a mi compañero quien parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

—¿Dijiste algo? — dijo él llamando más mi atención.

―Eh… no, tranqui, sólo p-pensé en voz alta… ―me bebí el café de una sola vez ya que de repente sentí mi garganta y mi boca seca. Con miles de ideas pasando por mi cabeza. La camisa, el roce de manos… decidí hacer una pregunta más para terminar de completar el rompecabezas, si me decía que sí, definitivamente pediría una hora al psicólogo… o a alguna bruja esotérica― ¿Aun sigues leyendo comics Shaoran? ―intenté sonar relajada. Quería confirmar internamente si aquel hombre de mi sueño, podía ponerle el rostro de Shaoran. Y deseaba de todo corazón que así fuera.

La espera se me hacía demasiado eterna, y sólo había pasado un segundo para escuchar su respuesta:

—Mi colección sigue intacta como siempre. A algunos quizás les parece tonto, pero me gusta leerlos de vez en cuando. Los ojeo en mis momentos de escasa imaginación.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Es él! Y siento una efusividad repentina dentro de mi cuerpo, un _hype_ incontrolable, ok… el término _hype_ se me ha pegado últimamente, y es que en todos lados lo usan para expresar esa emoción desbordada, que me tiene con unas ganas increíbles de reír ―y de lanzarme a sus brazos para hacer realidad esos besos que tantos nos dimos en mi sueño―. Me quedo prendada mirándolo sin abandonar mi sonrisa.

«¿Realmente es él o sólo estoy idealizando todo?» Aun con esa duda no puedo dejar de sonreír.

Me dejé llevar por esas emociones y lo miré a sus ojos sin borrar mi emoción. Me encandilé con su mirada, pero sentí, dentro de mi pecho algo más que nerviosismo, así que dejé esa postura y miré hacia el frente.

—Sakura… ―habló de pronto― espero no te moleste, pero te traje un pequeño presente.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al escuchar que me tenía un presente. La curiosidad me ganó y con toda la emoción de una niña pequeña volví a mirarlo con ilusión.

―¿De verdad? ―me acerqué un poco más a él inconscientemente―. No… no debiste molestarte.

Y ahora me siento una chica tímida. No, no suelo ser tan bipolar. Pero estoy en una montaña rusa de emociones en este momento. Shaoran vuelve a provocarme esas sensaciones que nunca nadie más me hizo sentir. Con esa misma timidez volví a separarme un poquito de él…

—No fue molestia —dijo agachando la mirada y luego volvió a levantarla, parecía algo distraído quizás—. No es la gran cosa, pero me recordó a ti y… solo tengo un pequeño inconveniente… Lo dejé en el departamento.

No aguanté la risa, fue algo sorpresivo y era extraño que Shaoran fuera así, pero me pareció muy tierno. No sabía si sería correcto, pero moría de la curiosidad de ver su departamento, lo propuse mentalmente y sin dobles intenciones.

―Ahm… bueno ¿Podemos ir a buscarlo? ―dije sin titubeos mirándolo de reojo―. Claro… si es que no hay problema, quizás tengas el desorden por la mudanza, o tal vez… ―dios Sakura ya cállate y espera que él te diga algo. Me parezco a alguien que conozco que habla demás, sin medirse y sólo es un personaje de una serie.

—Estaba por proponerte lo mismo, si es que no tienes otros planes… y de ser así, en todo caso no demoraremos mucho, ya que estoy viviendo en el mismo edificio que conoces. Queda cerca de tu casa.

¿En serio volvió a aquel departamento que vivió cuando era un niño? Vaya, tuvo muchísima suerte al poder acceder a él. Porque independiente de que Tomoeda suela ser un lugar tranquilo, en los últimos años, mucha gente comenzó a mudarse a este sitio. Que una persona tenga esa suerte de reencontrase incluso con su propio hogar, es algo que no se da en cualquier persona.

―¡En serio! ―me levanté de mi puesto, y estaba entusiasmada con la idea de volver a aquel espacio donde compartimos muchas tardes con Shaoran y Tomoyo cuando éramos unos niños. Las cosas que cocinábamos, las películas que veíamos, las tareas del colegio… ―. Supongo que, después de todo has vuelto a casa ―dije con una sonrisa caminando un par de pasos para que él también se levantara de su lugar.

Shaoran se quedó pensando seguramente en mis palabras, así que yo sólo me quedé esperando que él se levantara para comenzar a caminar hasta su hogar. Por un momento sentí que tenía nuevamente diez, doce, quince años y caminábamos juntos después del colegio a su casa, o a la mía, donde hacíamos los deberes del colegio y mi padre nos ofrecía chocolate caliente y unas deliciosas galletas. Cuando finalizábamos nos quedábamos viendo dibujos animados por la televisión o sino salíamos a jugar al parque. Tiempos que no volverán, porque ya tienes veintinueve. Pero que sin duda podrían experimentarse en otras cosas y así quedarían atesoradas como los recuerdos nombrados recientemente en mi cabeza.

Shaoran se levantó al fin y pude percatarme de su estatura, seguía siendo casi una cabeza y media más alto que yo.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro en silencio, pero uno bastante acogedor. Y por cada lugar que pasábamos tendíamos a relacionarlo con cosas que hicimos cuando chicos. Al pasar por el parque reímos de la vez que él jugaba a la pelota y los niños del equipo contrario solían enojarse con él por ser tan buen jugador y humillarlos con sus goles. O cuando paseábamos, él en bicicleta y yo en mis patines ―que aún conservo por cierto―. La naturalidad que se daba con él, no era cualquiera, ni siquiera con mis compañeros de trabajo. La amistad que mantuve con Shaoran fue inocente, sincera, que de mi parte pasó a otros niveles, y que jamás salieron a la luz ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Seguramente se debía a la seria obsesión por el que es ahora el novio y pareja de mi hermano y que en ese tiempo yo consideraba como el chico que me gustaba y con el cual quería casarme y tener una casa con hijos y perros. Sueños de princesa que hoy me causan gracia. Porque ni ellos sabían a esa edad que su amistad era más que eso. Y yo aprendí a aceptarlo. Luego de eso vinieron los años rebeldes para nosotros. La revolución de las hormonas, el desarrollo de nuestro cuerpo y nuestros pensamientos. Otras amistades y otros chicos y chicas que se inmiscuían en el trío de amigos que con Tomoyo y Shaoran formábamos. Y no, no era algo de connotación sexual, que era lo que a todos los demás tenían en mente, simplemente nosotros seguíamos con tardes de películas, de videojuegos y de mirar con recelos a quienes se acercaban con otras intenciones.

Mis pensamientos me distrajeron del trayecto y cuando llegamos la nostalgia invadió mi pecho, al estar una vez más parada frente a la puerta de su antiguo y ahora nuevo departamento.

Cuando entramos, les juro que hasta tuve deseos de llorar, pero sus palabras salieron al rescate.

—Hemos llegado. Pasa y ponte cómoda por favor. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿O estás apurada?

Y lo primero que veo en la sala de estar, es el piano. Es una pieza maravillosa realmente. Nunca había estado cerca de uno y quiero ir hasta ahí.

―Eh, no gracias. Así estoy bien ―sonrío y me muevo de mi lugar.

Camino hasta llegar al piano ubicado en medio de la sala. Es un instrumento tan bonito y grande. Luce limpio y bien cuidado. La tapa estaba cerrada pero sus teclas estaban al descubierto, así que mis manos fueron directamente a una de sus teclas que estaban llamando a ser tocadas y como peco de curiosa, pulsé una tecla. Miré a Shaoran un poco avergonzada esperando que no se haya molestado con aquel acto. Y suelto un travieso «Lo siento».

El negó con su cabeza tranquilamente y respiré más calmada y caminó hasta quedar a mi lado. Sus movimientos eran naturales y era lógico, ahora estábamos en su terreno.

—Es nuevo. Mi madre no creyó necesario traer el otro desde China. Lo he tocado poco, pero estoy seguro haremos grandes cosas juntos―. Me río por como habla de su piano, y se nota a leguas el cariño que le tiene, es como algo similar a mi equipo de fotografía. Mi cámara, mis lentes, mi bolso. Siempre cuido con mucho recelo todo eso, porque sí, ha sido algo muy costoso. Y al estar más a su lado puedo sentir nuevamente su perfume e intento mantenerlo en mis narices y así recordarlo por mucho tiempo. Familiarizarme con él—. Me encantaría tocarte algo uno de estos días ¡En el piano! Tocar algo e-en el piano, para ti. Sí…

¿Qué?… ¡QUÉ! ¡Mierda…! Claro el piano… aunque tocarme... algo… con esas manos… ¡DIOS CÁLMATE! Estoy segura que los colores se me subieron al rostro, las orejas, al cuero cabelludo, a todo. Incluso allí sentí las cosquillas hacer acto de presencia. Ahora era cuando sí necesitaba un vaso de agua, pero tenía una risita nerviosa en mi rostro que temía decir cualquier otra estupidez o trastabillar mis palabras. En serio, me estoy pareciendo mucho al personaje de la serie que estoy viendo.

―Claro… en el piano ―y nuevamente miles de fantasías venían a mi cabeza… en el piano… ―¿M-me puedes convidar mejor un vaso de agua, por favor?

Y de paso me lo arrojas a la cara con urgencia, que está haciendo demasiado calor. Y no sé cómo apagar el fuego que acabas de encender Shaoran Li.

—Y-ya te traigo. Dame un minuto. Quédate allí y yo… voy por el vaso.

Volteo a ver el piano… ¡Maldito piano! Y comprobando que tan firme es la tapa de éste… ¡Oh demonios! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! El solo comentario de Shaoran me dejó con una agitación difícil de parar. Si salgo de acá podemos hacer como que nada pasó, pero si me quedo un poco más… ¡Y justo esta mañana yo hablando de mi abstinencia! ¡Siento demasiada vergüenza!

No me moví de mi lugar e intenté controlar mi respiración. No quería volver a sentir un aire incómodo al lado de él.

—Aquí tienes —me dijo ofreciéndome la bebida.

―Gracias ―dije recibiendo el vaso y bebiendo un largo sorbo.

Se formó un silencio incómodo en el ambiente y evité mirar a Shaoran durante ese lapso. ¡Y era lo que quería evitar a toda costa!

—Voy por tu regalo. Creo que lo dejé en mi cuarto. Ya regreso.

Su voz sonó calmada y eso me ayudó en verdad. No hubo titubeos y por fin pude soltar un poco mi postura. Camino una vez más hacía algún lado y me bebí lo que quedaba en el vaso para luego dejarlo sobre una mesita que estaba en la sala. Tragué saliva y decidí moverme un poco más, y así lograr estar más relajada.

Su voz me hizo volver hacia él. Y me extendió una pequeña cajita de color rojo.

—Es pequeño como te dije, pero me recordó a ti y… bueno… Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura.

Veo la cajita y me siento contenta. Aunque mi cumpleaños fue hace más de tres semanas, me siento plena con aquel gesto. Tomo aquello con cuidado y la abrí, dejándome ver una hermosa cadenita de color plata, con una catarina y unas motas brillantes. Era realmente precioso.

―Es… muy bonita… ―la saqué de la cajita para observarla mejor―. Aunque mi cumpleaños ya pasó ―sonreí y dejé el paquete encima del piano para poder colocármela, pero Shaoran fue más rápido y la tomó de mis manos.

Lo miré a sus ojos e inmediatamente me giré, dándole la espalda y tomando mi corto cabello para así dejarle libre el espacio de mi cuello. Una vez más me puse nerviosa, mi cuerpo no estaba respondiéndome como debía. Ahora cada acercamiento de Shaoran me hacía sentir indefensa y más susceptible. Sus brazos pasaron por delante de mí y tragué saliva cuando sentí su cuerpo más cerca. Y el roce de sus dedos en mi cuello me obligaron a callar un sonido de mi boca. Mi piel se erizó y deseaba que sus dedos me recorrieran por completo. Aun dándole la espalda a Shaoran, solo atiné a morder mis labios.

Cuando me giré, el espacio entre su cuerpo y el mío se redujo. Y mi respiración se estaba descontrolando. Respirar por la nariz se hacía difícil, así que utilicé mi boca. Lo peor de eso, es que se me iba secando cada vez más. Y sus ojos se desvían hacia mis labios. ¡Hazlo, por favor hazlo!

Mi mundo se detuvo en ese momento. Nada de lo que afuera sucedía me importaba.

―Es preciosa ―dijo observándome fijamente―, pero no tan preciosa como tú.

Sus palabras salieron tan naturalmente. ¿Qué fue del niño tímido? ¿Qué pasó durante estos años de lejanía que lo convirtieron en un hombre tan… encantador? No sé qué clase de ambiente es este, pero su cercanía me tiene fascinada. Me atrae de una forma en que deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que haga lo que quiera.

―Shaoran… ―solo eso sale de mis labios en un suave susurro y claramente siento mi rostro caliente.

Aun así no bajo mi rostro ni trato de ocultar lo que estoy sintiendo. Se acerca un poco más a mí haciéndome estremecer de pies a cabeza, sus ojos viajan hasta mis labios, lo noto claramente y con voz cargada me pregunta:

―¿Hay alguien a quien le moleste que te haga este tipo de obsequio?

―¿Alguien? ¿Cómo quién? ―mencionó con claridad muy cerca de sus labios intentando parecer inocente ante su duda.

―Alguien... que me pueda golpear fuerte por... hacer esto... ―Con confianza me sujeta de la cintura dejando su mano allí y me atrae más hacia él sintiendo como chocan nuestros alientos, ese simple toque hace que el calor se extienda por todo mi cuerpo―. O esto... ―se acerca a mi boca y anhelo ese jodido beso, pero se desvía rozando sus labios en mi mejilla, sin besarme, sólo paseándose y siguiendo esa misma acción llega a mi oído para susurrarme― ¿Sigo?

Eso no se pregunta después de todo ¡Maldita sea! Pero, a mí también me gusta jugar, lobito.

―Sí hay alguien ―digo siguiendo la misma travesura que Shaoran, rozando mi mejilla con la suya. Acercando mis labios a su oído para decirle―: el tonto de mi hermano.

Y con atrevimiento deposito un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Fue algo idiota nombrar a mi hermano, pero él estaba jugando a torturarme con sus labios sobre mi rostro. Descolocarlo un poco era una mini venganza. Y cuando deposité ese beso en su oído y sentí sus reacciones, mi cuerpo comenzó a exigir más. Sentí como regresaban sus labios hasta mi boca, pero sin besarlos, me mira a los ojos con una intensidad que me embriaga para decirme:

―Voy a correr el riesgo entonces.

Y por fin sus labios tocan los míos en una sensación tan exquisitamente suave. Solo son nuestros labios moviéndose y conociéndose. Pero a la vez, era un toque que se me hacía conocido, tan placentero como en mis sueños más ocultos, esos que anhelaba con fervor. En mis sueños… definitivamente…

―Eras tú… ―susurro separándome unos milímetros de sus labios.

―Siempre lo fuiste… ―agregó él sonriéndome.

Volvimos a retomar el beso, aferrándonos el uno al otro, pasando mis manos sobre su cuello con la intención de atraerlo más hacia mí, y a la vez sintiendo como extrañaba todo en él, descubriendo ese lado pasional que me está regalando ahora. Afortunadas aquellas que lo vivieron antes que yo, pero ahora somos los dos, nadie más y con eso en mente quiero demostrarle en este beso que se vuelve cada vez más demandante, que en el fondo siempre lo anhelé. Estar en sus brazos, sintiendo su fuerza y su pasión.

Me cuesta respirar y como si hubiera adivinado dejó mis labios por un segundo cuando sentí que chocábamos con algo. El piano. Y mi corazón latió con mayor velocidad cuando con sus manos me alzaron para sentarme encima de la tapa de éste y se posicionó entre mis piernas presionándome contra él para sentir su notorio entusiasmo. Con un beso efusivo y desesperado sus manos comenzaron a sacar la ropa que nos estorbaba…

¡Oh! ¡Voy a cumplir mi fantasía del piano junto a Shaoran!

* * *

 _Hola de nuevo ¿Cómo siguen?_

 _Bien, acá pueden leer el 2do capítulo de nuestra historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Leyeron ya la versión de mi estimada Cerezo01? Recuerden que es un fic en conjunto con ella, que son historias distintas, pero se entrelazan dando por conclusión esto que leyeron ahora. ¿Les ha gustado esta dinámica? ¿No les parece muy tedioso? A mi me ha encantado hacerlo, puesto que es entretenido ponerse en la cabeza de esta Sakura, y luego leer lo que Shaoran puede pensar de ciertas situaciones ha sido genial c:_

 _Nos queda un solo capítulo, a modo de epílogo, que subiremos la próxima semana._

 _Agradecer de antemano sus reviews, sus follows, sus fav. De verdad que con Cerezo hicimos esto con mucho cariño (L)_

 _Y bueno... Esperamos saber sus opiniones también con este capítulo._

 _A todos les mando un fuerte abrazo, y nos estamos leyendo. ¡Adiosín!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Después de aquel día todo cambió absolutamente. Decir que andaba feliz era poco, siento que recuperé parte de algo que se había ido. La verdad es que Shaoran además de ser alguien encantador, resultó ser alguien muy pasional y eso me tiene embobada.

Todos mis compañeros de trabajo me han molestado durante la semana por andar con esa sonrisa bobalicona en mi cara, por andar pendiente todo el día de los mensajes en mi celular y porque en cada momento que tenía libre escuchaba los audios que él me mandaba.

Desde ese día en su casa, algo había cambiado entre nosotros. Por eso mismo es que decidimos intentarlo aunque con un poco más de calma.

A pesar de que después de lo sucedido sobre el piano… ¡Ay! Es que fue… sensacional. Lo digo porque jamás un hombre tuvo tal responsabilidad y preocupación por mi. No buscó sólo su placer personal, cosa que suele suceder en una encamada rápida. Con Shaoran todo fue… ¿Amor? Sé que suena demasiado rápido y cursi, pero mi corazón quería gritarle tantas cosas en ese momento, y decirle por sobre todo cuanto estaba queriéndolo.

Esa noche me quedé a cenar en su casa y compartimos algunas anécdotas. Lo más irrisorio fue haberle contado los sucesos que me hicieron creer que en definitiva era él la persona con la que soñé. Le expliqué que fue algo recurrente y que la chispa se encendió rápidamente cuando me besó, recordando con exactitud las mismas sensaciones.

Lo que más gracia me causó fue que ¡a él también le sucedió lo mismo!

Después de todo eso, con mucha amabilidad se ofreció acompañarme hasta mi casa. Y con una sesión de besos nos despedimos, era lo mejor. Deseos de quedarme con él esa noche no faltaban, pero aún era una chica que le daba explicaciones a mi padre, después de todo, vivíamos juntos y él se preocupaba por mí.

Y esos días que vinieron después, pudimos vernos un par de veces. Él estaba viajando constantemente a Tokio por el asunto de abrir una escuela de música y yo había estado a full con fotografías.

―¡Hola! ―digo con ánimos. Y como siempre todos se sorprenden de verme llegar a tiempo― ¿Sorprendidos nuevamente? ―digo con aires de superioridad y me río.

Saludo con la mano a cada uno de mis ex compañeros de colegio que se encuentran reunidos en las afueras del bar donde habíamos planeado juntarnos. Allí estaban Yamazaki con Chiharu, además nos acompañaba Akiho y mi estimada Tomoyo.

Esta tarde volvería a ver a Shaoran, y aunque estaba nerviosa, a la vez me agradaba la idea de fingir delante de mis amigos que no somos nada, que seguimos siendo lo que todos ellos conocían de nosotros. Esas relaciones que se mantienen en secreto me producen una sensación loca de adrenalina.

Por eso mismo, decidí provocar un poco más el ambiente, y me vestí algo más desinhibida a lo acostumbrado y busqué una falda negra corta ajustada a mis caderas y muslo, con unas panties negras semi trasparentes. En la parte superior una blusa de color blanco y encima mi clásica chaqueta de mezclilla. Y unos botines negros.

Cuando lo vi llegar, tuve que frenar mis deseos de besarlo con locura. Y sólo le regalé una sonrisa, seguramente podría interpretarla.

―¡Hey, Li! ¡Llegaste! ―habló Yamazaki y todos se acercaron a él― ¿Qué te pasó? Hasta Kinomoto te ganó de mano.

Uno a uno lo fueron saludando, hasta dejarme a mí al último. Con una inocente sonrisa me acerco a él para darle un abrazo, cuando me susurra al oído:

―Demasiado sexy para no poder tocarte.

Me encanta que sea así. Estoy logrando lo que quería.

―No sé de qué hablas ―miento con una risita acompañada.

Nos acomodamos en una mesa en las afueras del bar, donde la gente podría fumar sin problemas, la mesa estaba adornada con unas velas encendidas. Todos comenzaron a ubicarse y yo me senté precisamente al lado derecho de él.

La primera ronda de cervezas llegó a nuestra mesa y unas alitas de pollo fritas para acompañar. Mi mano inmediatamente fue a dar con esas deliciosas frituras para degustar. Yamazaki fue quien tomó la palabra para hacer un brindis por el regreso de Shaoran y por la reunión de nosotros este día.

—¿Estás contento de regresar, Li? Yamazaki me contó que estás por abrir una escuela de música —pregunta Chiharu, quien está sentada al otro lado de Yamazaki.

—Más que contento. Además, los proyectos de a poco se van concretando.

—Algún día deberías tocarnos algo, así podemos escucharte en vivo —completó Akiho.

Quería reírme, pero hasta el calor me invadió en ese momento recordando la anécdota del piano. Y con gusto puedo decir… niñas ¡Li Shaoran toca de maravilla!

Mi rodilla comenzó a jugar con la de él por debajo de la mesa y eso me causaba mucha gracia. Yamazaki, estaba sentado al otro lado de él y conversaban animadamente. Y es que siempre fueron buenos amigos, o al menos iban para todos lados cuando estábamos en la escuela, era uno de los amigos hombre del colegio. No podía estar siempre con dos chicas y hablar temas personales y hormonales con nosotras.

—Me imagino que sabes la historia del pianista manos de tijera, Li —habló de repente Yamazaki con clásico gesto.

—¿El qué? ¿Manos de tijera? ―dijo Shaoran.

Yo me quedo observando atentamente a Yamazaki. Hasta que Chiharu lo reprende como solía hacer desde pequeños.

—¡Ya, no empieces con tus mentiras, Yamazaki!

―¿Eh? ¿Una mentira? ―solté.

Tomoyo soltó una risita. AKiho y yo nos miramos con duda.

—La boca se me está secando, así que pediré otra ronda. Acabo de ver que cambiaron de barman y el que atienda ahora es amigo de un amigo. Pediré un descuento.

Yamazaki se levantó de su asiento… Y cuando regresó a los segundos después venía con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

—¡Alguien está de ligue hoy! El muchacho de la barra me preguntó por la linda castaña de ojos verdes. ¿Quién será?

¿Qué?

Escucho como me vitorean y todos se me quedan viendo ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? Un leve codazo de Tomoyo me trae a la realidad comprendiendo de qué hablaban.

—Igual no te preocupes, le dije que preguntaría antes de pasarle tu número, Kinomoto.

Miré en dirección hacia el barman y este me guiña un ojo provocándome un poco de disgusto. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Por qué hay hombres que se creen con el derecho de coquetearte de esa forma? A mi me gusta las cosas directas, háblame, invítame un trago y veremos qué pasa. Pero esos gestos me hacen sentir… vergüenza.

―Ah… ―río nerviosa, nunca me gustaron ese tipo de tratos de gente que no conozco―. Eh… claro, yo de ahí… de ahí veré si se lo doy… ―pongo mis ojos en blanco.

―Sakura nunca pierde el tiempo, siempre llama la atención de algún chico. ¡Eres linda por naturaleza! ―Tomoyo abriendo la bocota. Voy a matarla cuando estemos a solas.

―Ya Tomoyo… me avergüenzas ―digo bajito.

Noto a todos que siguen mirándome y eso me avergüenza, pero además de eso Shaoran se nota más serio de lo normal, por lo que intento tranquilizarlo, así que dirijo mi mano hacia su pierna, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, con una leve caricia, para que comprenda que no me interesa el otro tipo, si no él, y sabiendo que lo llevo provocando desde que llegamos al bar, le doy un apretón al muslo, muy cerca de ahí, con la intención de que se vuelva loco. Absolutamente loco por mí. Sólo a él podría aceptarle un guiño y más.

Reviso mi celular, un mensaje me había llegado y era de él. Apoyo mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla y leo:

 _«¿Eres de esas chicas que les gusta jugar con fuego para luego echarle agua? Porque yo no soy de los que dejan las cosas a medias.»_

¿Cómo es posible que solo unas palabras de él logren provocarme por dentro? Mandaría a la mierda la junta de mis amigos y le pediría que nos fuéramos a algún lado a pasar la noche… Escribo algo a su pregunta y me río. «Depende lobito, porque si me estoy quemando necesito que apaguen eso, ¿no lo crees?»

Veo que lee el contenido de mi mensaje y… ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué tiene que desabrocharse su camisa? Comienzo a inquietarme en mi asiento y muerdo mi labio imaginando cosas. ¡Él también lo hace a propósito! ¡Sabe que es mi debilidad!

Veo que deletrea algo más en su teléfono y mi celular nuevamente vibró.

 _«Y ¿qué tanto te estarías quemando? Porque de ser necesario, podría avivar el fuego un poco más»._

Observo a todos mis amigos. Akiho está contándole sus dramas amorosos a Tomoyo con Kaito, que la diferencia de edad y más bla bla bla, y Yamazaki con Chiharu se hablan al oído como si no importara lo demás. Miro mi vaso de cerveza, queda más de la mitad, y esta es como la 3era ronda que llevamos, así que me tomo ese sorbo al seco y le escribo un rápido mensaje a Shaoran:

«Improvisa».

Y me levanto del lugar, diciendo que voy al baño, que la cerveza ya está haciendo efecto.

Cuando entré al bar pude distinguir una salida de emergencia que estaba al frente de la entrada de los baños. Nadie la vigilaba así que al parecer nadie diría algo al respecto si me atrevía a salir por allí.

Entré entonces al baño a cubrir mis necesidades. Era verdad cuando dije que necesitaba hacer pis, puesto que con toda la cerveza que ya había en mi cuerpo, necesitaba liberar esa tensión en mi vejiga.

Luego de lavarme las manos y mirarme en el espejo, arreglo mi flequillo y me refresco un poco el rostro.

Pienso en Shaoran y en las ganas que tenía de calentar el ambiente allá afuera, y claramente no podíamos hacer algo al respecto con tanto espectador presente. Además, es que tengo unos deseos enormes de poder darle un beso.

Mi sonrisa se ensancha con aquellos pensamientos, y cerrando la llave del lavamanos y de secarme con papel, salgo de allí. Busco a Shaoran con la mirada, y me percato de que aún sigue afuera con los demás. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un instante y le sonrío de medio lado buscando la salida de emergencia que había divisado anteriormente.

El tipo de la barra, el que era amigo de un amigo de Yamazaki me mira con descaro, pero lo ignoro simplemente porque su presencia ya me causa repulsión. Podría ser al menos un poco menos descarado en mirar a las chicas.

Cuando encuentro la salida me apoyo en la pared y doy un leve suspiro, para divisar si él se aproxima o no. Cuando veo que se acerca, intento parecer algo más atrevida, así que me remango un poco más la falda, mostrando un poco así mis medias bucaneras y doblo la pierna para apoyarla en la pared.

En ese momento sentí su presencia a mi lado y mi corazón bombardeó como cada vez que pienso en él.

—¿Por qué te escabulles, linda? ¿Esperas encontrar algo interesante aquí solita? —me dice apoyando su brazo contra la pared, quedando muy cerca de mi rostro y rozando su pierna contra la mía. Siento su respiración en mi rostro, tan cálido y limpio y es que claramente no ha bebido en grandes cantidades como los demás, o como yo.

―Pensaba que… quizás podría haber alguien que apagara un poco el fuego ―muevo mi pierna apoyada, de un lado a otro. Y suelto un suspiro―. De pronto sentí… que algo me quemaba por dentro ―levanto mi cabeza dejando mi cuello a la vista y mordiéndome levemente el labio inferior.

—No veo a nadie más aquí, así que será un placer ayudarte a aplacarlo —me dice dirigiendo su mirada a mis labios—. Excepto que sea a mí a quien buscas.

Shaoran sigue con su juego, lo que me divierte, pero a la vez me desespera, porque ya quiero devorar esos preciosos labios.

―Déjate de jugar Shao… ―le susurro seriamente y agarro su camisa para atraerlo más hacia mí en busca del beso que llevo esperando desde el momento que lo vi llegar a esta bendita junta con nuestros amigos.

Una de sus manos comenzó a pasear sobre mi pierna elevada, paseando con confianza sobre mi muslo y sé que tiene unas enormes ganas de arrebatar la condenada panti. Y así, con ese fervor que me causan sus manos, se adentra un poco más hasta alcanzar mi trasero, dejándola plantada allí y acercándome más a su notoria erección. Y así mismo es que con una de mis manos me paseo libremente por el pecho de Shaoran, y poco a poco voy bajando hasta hurgar por debajo de su ropa y sentir su cálida piel, provocándole un poco de cosquillas en su vientre. Cosa que descubrí aquel día en su casa sobre el piano.

—Sigue… más abajo —dijo entremedio del beso casi con súplica.

Miro la expresión de Shaoran quien mantiene sus ojos cerrados y volviendo a besarlo con más pasión comienzo a descender mi mano para tocar su abultada erección por encima del pantalón. Esta situación me provoca más de lo que esperaba, pero quiero seguir jugando a la vez, y reconozco que podría quedarme un buen tiempo acá dejándome llevar por las sensaciones, pero debemos también volver a la mesa con los demás antes de que empiecen las estúpidas preguntas. Y sé que ese bulto puede ser difícil de disimular, por lo que atrevidamente, desabrocho su pantalón e introduzco mi mano con la clara intención de calmar ese fuego que siente allí mi querido lobito.

―Déjame ayudarte con eso… ―digo apenas con un hilo de voz, que me sale casi como un suspiro―. Pero… después de esta junta… ¿Puedo irme a tu casa…? ―digo sin dejar de mover mi mano. Sintiendo la textura y la dureza de su hombría. Y quiero más de esto…

—Por supuesto… —me contesta brevemente escuchando como un coro de ángeles la respiración de mi castaño—. Y voy a devolverte el favor…

Sigo mis movimientos, sintiendo las manos de Shaoran que se acomodan en mis muslos y ahí las detiene hundiendo sus dedos en mi piel. Se ha quedado estático en su posición mientras su respiración es liberada cerca de mis oídos. Y su pecho sube y baja lo que me indica que esto va más que bien.

―Sigue… ―dice entre jadeos―. Voy a…

Shaoran retiró mi mano de allí para luego dejar la suya y notar ciertos espasmos que fueron liberados de su cuerpo. Apoyó su cabeza con la mía mientras intentaba recomponerse. Y yo dejé su ropa como corresponde, borrando las evidencias de algún encuentro desordenado y excitante. Porque sin duda esto me dejó a mi más caliente de lo que ya estaba hace minutos atrás.

Deposito un casto beso en sus labios y me separo de él para entrar nuevamente al bar y caminar hasta la mesa de mis amigos, quienes habían pedido una nueva ronda de cervezas y algo de fritura para comer.

Busco mi bolso para sacar de allí mi pequeño espejo y retocar un poco el labial que hace un rato había sido removido por los besos de Shaoran. Ante eso aprieto mis piernas sintiendo ese cosquilleo que no se va de mi zona. Podría intentar aplacarlo, es la ventaja de la mujer hacer esto con disimulo, pero es que en el fondo quiero cobrarle la palabra a Shaoran y que el en su casa me devuelva ese pequeño favorcito.

Cuando éste llega a la mesa me mira con picardía y se sienta en su lugar dándole una leve sonrisa a Yamazaki también, quien lo saludaba algo más efusivo y se acerca para hablarle al oído. ¿Qué le irá a decir? ¿Habrá sido muy notorio que estábamos juntos? Esperando que no fuese así, estiro mi mano para comer algo de lo que en la mesa había.

―Me gusta tu labial... ―me dice de pronto Shaoran muy bajito.

―A mí me gustas tú... y tu camisa obvio ―le sigo el juego y sonreímos.

―Eso me recuerda que mañana podríamos ir al cine.

Una carcajada quedó atragantada cuando pensé en su sueño y en la película que este había visto.

―¿Acaso quieres ir a ver el conjuro? ―digo con algo de temor.

Aunque si en las escenas sintiera pánico o terror, abrazarse a mi castaño sería tentador, pero NO, prefiero mil veces ver películas de guerra o de otra índole antes que las de terror.

―Si eso hace que te pegues a mí... ―me responde adivinando mi pensamiento y yo suelto un leve puchero―. En realidad, a la que tú quieras.

Suspiré, de verdad las películas esas y yo no somos compatibles.

―Bien, pero luego debes acompañarme a la librería ―sonrío imitando su juego con respecto al sueño―, necesito ir a comprar algo... o a leer algún comic.

―Claro... podríamos ver alguno de Milo Manara.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron con aquella declaración y sinceramente, me siento en las nubes por su culpa. ¿Podemos irnos ya a tu casa, por favor? Ojalá pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos, pero sólo le doy una mirada pícara, sin ser notada por mis amigas que al parecer están en un estado bastante deplorable. El alcohol se les fue a la cabeza, niñas.

Unos minutos más tarde, nos retiramos del lugar. Shaoran se ofreció en llevarnos a mí, a Tomoyo y a Akiho. Yamazaki y Chiharu se fueron por su cuenta en un taxi.

Dejamos a las chicas en la parte de atrás del vehículo, que iban en calidad de bulto y apenas se podían su cuerpo. Yo me fui de copiloto apoyando mi cabeza en la ventana. El sueño me estaba bajando de a poco, y hacía de todo para no cerrar los párpados porque si no podría estar igual de dormida que las chicas atrás.

Cuando sentí la mano de Shaoran acariciando la mía, di un pequeño saltito. Y olvidándome de todo, le devolví el gesto con mi pulgar.

―¿Segura quieres venir a mi casa?

Sí, mi amor. Esta vez no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

―Claro. Estoy absolutamente segura ―le guiño un ojo. Aunque no sé si vio aquel gesto ya que su mirada debía seguir atenta al volante.

―Me gusta estar contigo… seria lindo ver tus ojos al despertar.

Me quedo en silencio saboreando lentamente sus palabras que me regocijan el corazón.

―A mí también me gustaría… ―sonrío mirando hacia delante al igual que él.

Tantos años que tuve que esperar por esto. Por miedo, por vergüenza o porque éramos unos niños sin saber nada de nada. Después de pasar por malos ratos o de conocer otras personas, a veces nos complicamos en entender que lo mejor de nuestra vida siempre estuvo cerca. Y si esta vuelve, simplemente no hay que dejarla escapar. Yo tuve esa suerte y eso me hace realmente feliz.

Lo amo, realmente lo amo. Pero es muy pronto para gritárselo a todo el mundo. Por ahora solo quiero vivir esta aventura al lado suyo. Paso a paso.

* * *

 _Y así es como todo lo que empieza debe acabar. Debo decir que hacer este pequeño proyecto fue muy grato para mi. Así como una especie de juego de rol, tomando a Sakura, un poco osada e interpretarla fue muy divertido._

 _De verdad que a este fic le pusimos mucho cariño con Cerezo01 además que nos hizo reir un montón._

 _Sabemos que quedaron con las ganas de saber lo sucedido en el piano, pero desde un principio dijimos que no, que la íbamos a dejar con los deseos de leer aquello jijiji, la idea era hacer algo picarezco nada más, nada tan osado como solemos hacer con esta chica en otras historias ;)_

 _Bueno, Sakura se quedó con las ganas en el bar, pero sabemos que el castaño va a darle rienda suelta a volver loca de pasión a nuestra protagonista jajaja._

 _Muchas gracias a todos quienes nos leyeron y nos dieron fav y follow. Nos llena de regocijo el corazón. (L)_

 _PD: No se olviden ir a leer la versión del lobito :3_

 _PD2: Mi estimada Florsh, ve preparando el siguiente fic porque esto es solo el comienzo jajaja, amé ésta dinámica y fue super grato trabajar así contigo (L)_

 _PD3: Gracias por sus reviews (L)_


End file.
